Brothers
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Danny and Patrick came through that anomaly, but nothing was exactly okay between them. Now they're stuck in the past, and to survive they may need to start trusting each other. One-Shot. Not Conby, but Danny! Please R


_**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Primeval we'd be seeing a whole lot more seasons... Whole lot more. No copyright intended.**

_**A/N: **_**So I wanted to post a story of Conby to remind us all that even the sad and recent news (that I think most had already suspected) of Andrew and Hannah parting ways, Conby was still alive, together, happily married. But I never got around to writing it. I will! And there will be some Uncle Danny!(Something that I've decided is canon) But for now we just get some stuck-in-the-past-with-his-brother Danny.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Patrick and Danny sat motionless as the creature prowled their territory. It growled a curdling sneer before it charged off, never seeing them as they hid under the brush.

"You think we're safe?" Danny asked, trying to see behind them. Patrick cut his eyes to him and gripped his leg as it laid their injured.

"Why don't you run out there and see real fast? If I hear you let out a loud scream I'll know."

Danny gave a nonchalant sigh and raised his club; Patrick looked at him poker faced- not expecting Danny to slam his club right into his injury; causing Patrick to let out a cry of pain.

"What the hell-?!"

"Yeah, you're right on that part, we might as well be in hell. If you don't stop all your whining and childhood trauma rubbish I will make this hell an even greater hell for you to live in. Understood?" Patrick's hand gripped his throbbing leg and his eyes darted up to his brother. He watched him, Patrick said nothing, did nothing, and Danny knew exactly what it meant. "Good. Now you see that tree?"

"I see a tree, yes." Patrick snared, Danny looked at him irritated. "Go ahead, injure your long lost little brother even more. I've had worse."

"You don't get it even a little, do you?"

"What is that supposed to mean-?"

"Do you know why I became a cop?" Danny asked him.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "Because it made you feel better about yourself?"

"Because the day you disappeared I tried everything I ever could to find you."

"Really… Is that also the day you decided to stop cutting your hair?" Danny shook his head at him, his brother's eyes filled of hatred and his life jaded of joy.

"About a year ago, I discovered that all along an anomaly was what opened in that house ... I knew you weren't dead, I just knew. So I forced myself into this government organization that knew about these anomalies and also closed them before anyone could get hurt... hoping that I'd somehow find you some day." Patrick looked at him, finally listening to the story Danny had been trying to get through to him since he first saw him.

"And...?"

Danny gave a bit of a laugh, thinking back. "And I found a family that I never knew I could have. I know that probably sounds cheesy, but all the years I spent trying to find you, all the years I felt like I had nothing close to me but maybe a dog... I found people to care about." Patrick gave a short nod; his head turned to him and managed a tweak of a smile.

"I was the same. When I went through that anomaly, I found myself away from a hell like this but in the 1800's, and I met this woman ... I was crazed and confused, and she took care of me. She loved me. I hardly even remembered how that felt."

"It's pretty amazing, until someone has to sacrifice themselves for the other." Danny looked at Patrick as well, both meeting a resemblance between each other.

"How'd you lose them?" he asked, still trying to act careless, but Danny knew better.

"We were all fine, then next thing I knew we were jumping through anomalies after some psychotic woman who wanted to end mankind. One of them, Connor, he was injured in the Cretaceous and Abby, the other one with us, stayed behind to keep him safe. I had to go ahead without them and stop her before she destroyed us all."

"Never saw them again?"

The dark clouds above them started to form rain on over everything, Danny sighed but continued. "That's the thing, Patrick. I did see them again." Danny looked down at his club, trying not to feel bad about his choice, or wrong about his motives. "But I left them again to save you."

Patrick sat in silence, realizing his brother may have not been as awful as he wanted to think. "I see." He finally said.

"So next time you want to talk about how I abandoned you, maybe you should look around and see how I'm with my ungrateful brother, not the people who were always there for me." The rain from the clouds suddenly came pouring down, causing the creatures around their shelter to hide. Danny looked at his brother, still thinking about what he said, and put his club in front of him.

"What's this for?" Patrick questioned, looking at this object confused.

Danny shrugged. "It's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"To hit me, of course. I hit you, you hit me. It's how it's always worked."

Patrick stared at the club, letting out a snort through his nose before answering, "We were much younger then."

"Yeah, and less screwed up in the head. Still doesn't mean the rules have changed, does it?"

Patrick's mouth formed a complete smile and he shook his head, "Maybe it's time for some new rules." He took the club and his hands placed it down before standing up and looking out to the stormy sky. "One thing we never did as brothers was play in the mud, ya know."

Danny laughed and raised a brow at his baby brother, "You hated the mud."

"Not anymore." Patrick smiled again.

Danny stood up- club in his hand- and walked out in the open. His clothes were drenched the very moment he put his foot out. "Well that's good then, because you're going to have to get used to it by the looks of things."

"I'm starving. With no creatures roaming but hiding, it could be the best time for a hunt?" Patrick offered, Danny nodded and they went off. They walked side by side in the rain; for the first time in a long time, not completely hating one another.

"Hey," Patrick remarked, "you think for the new rules, I could stab you in the leg to make the injuries even?"

Danny raised a brow and smacked his brother across the head with his hand before simply responding, "No."

* * *

_**Writing some Back to the Future at the moment, but when some inspiration for married Conby comes to me I will indeed write and post. Hope you enjoyed this little short.**_

_**Reviews are like Frito Chili-Cheese Pie.**_

_**I love Frito Chili-Cheese Pie.**_


End file.
